Love me still tomorrow, please
by Stella296
Summary: A historical Jack and Blair story.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**PLEASE READ!**

This is meant to be a historical Jack&Blair story. I started to write it a long time ago and just finished. Unfortunately, caused by the way the show turned out lately, many more people hate Jack. Be that as it may - if you do hate him or Blair or just the AU couple of Jair, maybe reconsider reading this because it will be a love story. And yes, I intend to show a tender side of Jack. Chuck will show up too but I'm not sure yet if I should let him intervene within Jair's love.

If you read the story and like it, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Beta'ed by the amazing Shelby.

* * *

"Aaaah, dear sister-in-law! It's a pleasure to meet you again." Jack smirked at a very angry Lily.

She didn't like her brother-in-law. In fact, she hated him from the very first moment she saw him. Yet she owed him, big time. When Bart Bass, her second husband, died she could have lost everything. But it was Jack, not her step-son Charles, who gave her the home she lived in. The money on the other hand – he took it all. But money was never Lily's problem. Ever since her first husband, William van der Woodsen, died she had more than enough for her and her children's lifetime. William had been the last heir in a legacy of old money. Substantial amounts of _old money _that is.

But losing one's face could cost so much more than money. So when Jack learned about Lily's indecencies with the musician from the village pub when Bart was ill, he had blackmailed her. Eventually Jack got what he wanted – a treasure so exquisite that all Bass men longed for it. But Bart didn't even let them take a look at it. Not even his own son, who waited since the day he learned about the treasure for his father's depart to afterlife to own it.

Yet, the treasure was just some bundle of old, yellow paper and some ink. Ink which was used to keep a woman's thoughts on record for good. Now, one could think that some stupid diaries weren't worth anything. But those diaries written by Evelyn Bass meant the world to Bart, Chuck and in some twisted ways to Jack Bass.

Everyone of them had their interest in reading them caused by the different bases of relationship to her.

Bart Bass, as the husband who fell in love with her on their very first meeting and the five years they shared as husband and wife.

Charles Bass, commonly Chuck, as the son who never had an opportunity to meet his mother. She died in childbirth.

Jack Bass, as the man who loved Evelyn too but was rejected by her since her loyalty belonged to Bart, her husband.

In the end, Lily had to choose between Jack and Chuck to gave those diaries away. She gave them to Jack and Chuck never forgave her for this and never would. All of them knew it. He went away when she did it and hadn't come back ever since.

That was two years ago now.

Jack stood next to a window. He spotted two girls running down the hill from the house to the nearby river. One of them tall and blond, clearly his lovely niece Serena who loved him with a passion. But the smaller brunette one, with her long, brown, curled hair got his attention soon.

"Who's the brunette one?" Jack as Lily.

"That's Blair Waldorf. Why?" Lily asked.

"She's beautiful." Jack declared.

"She is. Unfortunately that will do her no good." Lily bit her bottom lip, she'd said too much.

"What's the story?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

Lily knew that Jack was even more curious now. But it wouldn't help. He wouldn't stop until he knew and both of them knew it.

"Her father. He ran off. With some company." Lily said.

"What? Her father eloped with his mistress? How does that make her a fallen woman?" Jack asked confused.

"It makes her one because her father's company wasn't a mistress but a mister. He ran off with his male company." Lily explained.

Jack's sleazy grin widened. "I see. Poor thing. How's her mother holding up?"

"Forget it. Eleanor Waldorf is a woman of noble behavior. She wouldn't let you near her." Lily stated.

"Who said anything about the mother?" Jack asked before he looked out of the window again. "It's sure hard for the mother to find a proper companion for her child now that her father pulled something like this, isn't it? Luckily I know some bachelor in his best years who wants to settle down and build a family…" he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare. The girl is half your age!" Lily said shocked. What had she done?

"Don't YOU dare to tell me what to do, whore. " Jack yelled as he made his way towards the door. "And don't forget, Lily dear, if you let yourself get knocked up by this lowlife from the village pub I'll throw you out myself."


	2. Eleanor's predicament

When Jack sat in the living room of the big Waldorf Mansion and took a careful look around he saw that some paintings from the walls were missing since he could still see the verges on the wall.

Yet, Lily was right. Eleanor Waldorf was a woman full of pride. An uncalled pride that was. Someone shouldn't hold her head up so high when her husband had ran off with some stall boy. Jack hoped that Blair hadn't inherit this behavior. Although, not that it would matter anyway - He'd teach her a new attitude eventually if she had.

"So, Mr. Bass. To summarize this again: You're here to ask me for my daughter's hand?" asked haughtily in disbelief.

"I do, Mrs. Waldorf." Jack nodded and smiled.

"Pardon me, sir, but to be honest: I wonder why you choose her? I mean the age difference is not only a small one." Eleanor said carefully.

"Well, I'm a man with a solid income in my best years. And so is she, in her best years, I mean, to start a family, isn't she?" Jack returned smirking.

Eleanor eyed him carefully and nodded. "I still have a feeling that you're up to something, sir. She's hardly the best match around here."

Jack scoffed, he had enough. "Someone could think you don't want your daughter to be happy, _Madame_."

Eleanor laughed bitterly. "Happy? Happiness is overrated!"

"Well then," Jack stood up and made his way towards the wall, "let's get straight to the point _Eleanor_. I want your daughter and you're going to give her to me."

Eleanor throw her napkin on the floor before she rose. "Who do you think you are, Mr. Bass? Talking to me like this." Jack rose as well and started to walk around in the room.

"I tell you exactly how I am. One look around here, and I can tell that you're in need of some money supply." he said as his finger followed one of the verges on the wall. "I'm going to give you that money. And you'll agree to engage her to me. As simple as that."

Eleanor gulped heavily.

"What if she doesn't want to?" she asked just above a whisper.

"She will." Jack stated as simple as that.

Eleanor nodded. "How much?"

"5,000 Dollar is acceptable sum, isn't it? I mean, it should be enough for the rest of your days." Jack told her nonchalant.

"Five thousand?" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"You see, I'm very generous. You and I both know, you just did the best thing you could do for your daughter and especially for you, of course." Jack nodded and left without as much as a good-bye.

It was a good thing that Lily invited Blair to stay over at their house that night. Otherwise Blair would have heard her mother's crying. The one thing, Eleanor fought against by all meanings now happened. Her world collapsed totally.

Her husband was gone. The money was gone. And soon her daughter would be gone too. Married to a man who'd was twice her age and new money. But at least she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter's wealth anymore. And now that Blair would turn twenty soon it was about time for her to get married before her best years were over. And with no other perspective, Jack Bass was hardly the worst match. That was the one thing Jack had been right about today.

There was only one more thing to do before this plan would fail again. So she sat down and wrote a letter.

_Harold,_

_I know you must be surprised to read this. But yes, I know where you are and no, I don't want to beg you to return. In fact, I need you to stay away from Hertfordshire as far as you can and for good. _

_Today someone stopped by to ask for Blair's hand and I accepted his offer for her. He seems to be a good man and she will be fine. Not that you would care anyway._

_We both know that I owe you nothing. So don't think of this as a message to hold you up with the news but a warning not to come back. Otherwise you're going to ruin your daughter forever and I really hope you care about her at least that much._

_Sincerely,_

_Eleanor_

She would send Dorota to the post office in the town tomorrow to send this. It was official. She made her decision for her, her daughter and their future.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate Jack or Eleanor just yet. Thanks so much for the nice reviews. I appreciated them a lot!


	3. A notchoice choice

Blair sighed when she stood in front of the door of her parent's - no her mother's house. She knew that as soon as she opened that door, the constant complaining about Blair's hair, Blair's dress, Blair's attitude, Blair's friend and so on would start with no end.

"Mother, I'm home!" Blair said loudly as she entered the hallway. Usually, her mother would storm into the hallway and snap at her for being late. Or being dressed like that. Or for wearing those shoes… But today there was nothing.

"Mom?" Blair tried again.

"I'm here dear. Come in and join me please." her mother called from the salon. Blair did as she was asked to and went to towards the salon. Her mother was sitting in her favorite armchair next to the fireplace. She pointed at the seat across from her. "Please sit down, child. There's something I need to tell you. Good news actually." Eleanor faked her smile as good as she could.

Blair frowned. Good news? Good news for who?

"Blair, yesterday Jack Bass visited me. He asked for something." Eleanor tried her best to sound excited.

Blair's mouth fell a bit. She knew Jack Bass from Serena's stories. He was her death step-fathers brother and Chuck's uncle. But what could he possibly want from Eleanor? She was old, had a child, was married and ran out of money?

"He asked for your hand, Blair and I gave him my blessing." Eleanor declared.

Blair's face fell completely. Chuck's uncle, the uncle of a boy she used to know, should be her husband? The man was what? Twice her age? This had to be a joke. But it was Eleanor who told her this. Eleanor had no sense of humor.

"So….so….so you want me to marry him?" Blair asked confused.

"Of course. Why else should I have given him the blessing, huh? Consider the options Blair! We both know what your father's _travel_ had cost us. The Archibald's have backed out already. As sad as it is, the number of man who are willing to marry you isn't that big anymore. Plus, you're going to be twenty years old in November. When I got you when I turned twenty-two. You're in your best years Blair and Jack Bass is a good match. You'll have a comfortable life with him." Eleanor tried to talk sense in her daughter. Not that she really needed it. Eleanor had already decided and Blair would do as Eleanor told her.

Blair felt that her mother was really into this. So she had no options but to say yes. Blair reflected all the stories and things she knew about Jack Bass.

The most recent memory of him she had was Bart Bass' funeral. She remembered that Jack had been the one person to bring Chuck, drunk as a lord, to the church. This was something really honoring. But on the other hand there were all those stories about Jack's schemes (which weren't the problem, Blair was a schemer herself) who ended up usually with someone dead or ruined for life or his escapades with ladies of the night. Or the bar brawl Chuck had started and Jack finished. With one man in the ground and another one brain damaged for life.

One thing Blair learned early in life was 'Never mess with a Bass'.

But how should she going along with such a person for the rest of her life?

Just when she started to pity herself, a knock on the front door broke the silence. One of the maids made a run for the door (ever since Harold left there'd been rarely any visitors.)

"Mr. Bass to see you, Madam." the maid bowed and ran off.

Eleanor rose from her seat. "Mr. Bass, it's so nice to see you again… so soon."

"Well, I promised to be back." Jack smiled.

Blair eyed him. He was handsome, no question. Tall, blond, stunning blue eyes. His body nor face weren't abhorrent, but that hadn't been the problem anyway. It was his character that worried her.

"I see, the young Miss is at home again. Do tell, Blair, was your stay at the Van Der Woodsen house pleasant?" Jack asked nicely.

"Very." Blair returned polite.

"By any chance, did the ladies have time to talk about my suggestion by now?" Jack asked curious.

Was he actually nervous about the answer? Blair wondered.

"I just told her." Eleanor nodded with a forced smile.

"Oh, well. So?" Jack eyed Blair.

"Sir, I feel honored but I'm still kind of confused." Blair admitted and Eleanor hissed.

"Well, your mother would be fine if the two of us would walk a bit, wouldn't she? It's a lovely day and I want to talk to you, Blair." Jack addressed on her. He saw Eleanor's pursed lips but he couldn't care less about it.

"A walk?" Blair quirked an eyebrow.

"A walk. Nothing else. Why don't you call for a maid? She can accompany us." Jack suggest and Blair nodded. She was curious now and she wanted to know what was going on before she couldn't intervene anymore.

"Very well then. Mary!" Blair called.

* * *

When they were about ten minutes away from the house, Jack had told the maid that she could walk behind them to see that nothing was going on but overhearing their conversation was not going to happen. Blair had been slightly impressed.

"So, tell me, Mr. Bass, why me?" Blair asked curious.

"Please, call me Jack. Why not you?" Jack returned smirking.

"I'm serious, Mr. Bass."

"It's Jack. And so am I, Blair. I want to marry you."

"But why me? We met what? Twice in the last five years under very sad circumstances I might add. Why me? Why now?"

"I see, you want give up until you have your answer. Well, to be honest, ever since I saw you at the birthday party of my niece Serena's fifteenth birthday, I recognized someone in you. I pushed the idea away since you're not even related to that person I thought to recognize in you. But when I saw you again on the funeral, the resemblance was even more obvious. And now, two days ago, I saw you at the Van Der Woodsen house. Blair, I knew I had to try my luck and what can I say? Your mother is very fond of the idea." Jack assured her.

"No she's not. And we both know it." Blair sighed. She had enough of this charade and she decided that it was going to end now. "Please be honest with me Jack. How much did you promise her?"

"How do you know?" Jack asked angrily. Eleanor would pay for telling Blair this!

"I know my mother very well, Jack. I know we're almost broke and so does everyone around here. My father ran off with some low life man and will never be back. He ruined us and my mother needs money to provide her expensive lifestyle. I always knew that one day I'd be the one to pay for it. So tell me, Jack, how much? five hundred? Thousand maybe?"

Jack clenched his jaw. But the next moment his face softened again and he took Blair's face in his hands gently.

"If you must know, I'll give her five thousand Dollar." Jack said merely. Blair's eyes widened. "But this is going to be the first and the last money I'll ever give her. When this wedding is over, I don't want to see your mother again and neither should you. Blair, the things she said yesterday when I came to ask for your hand….let's just say – I don't want this person in our life, okay?"

Before she even knew what she did, Blair nodded. But his stunning blue eyes starring in her eyes like sent a thrill through her body right down to the spine. 'Oh my god. I just agreed to this.'

Jack grinned like a fool.

"Well, let's go back and tell your mom. And tomorrow we'll go to the city to arrange the wedding, yes?"

Blair smiled. A genuinely smile. Jack took her hand and they walked back together like this.

'_This has to be the right decision. I deserve some right decisions for all the pain I've been through by now._' Blair told herself. And she found him handsome after all. '_You can say what you want about the character of a Bass man but their looking never failed to amaze._'


	4. Wedding dresses and other issues

Eleanor's wedding dress:

http: // www . victorianbridalmuseum .com/images/shopping/full/1909_gown_

The dress Jack let make for Blair:

http: // gallery . nen . gov . uk /gallery_images/0803/0000/0187/100_1042_mid . jpg

**A/N: I know that a lot of you hate this "remove the spaces!" thing as much as I do, so I'll put the links im my profile too. Please remember to mention how you liked them in your review!**

**Beta'ed by Shelby.**

* * *

"Blair?" her mother said softly as she opened her bedroom door the next morning.

Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open. After her walk with Jack, her mind had spun all day and almost all nightlong.

Eleanor pulled the curtains open and the early sunlight lit up Blair's room. She then sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Blair was confused with her behavior. Her mother hadn't done this in years.

"Are you awake, honey?" Eleanor smiled down at her child.

Blair nodded slowly.

"Come with me. I've something for you," her mother said.

Blair got up from her bed and went to her mother who helped her put a robe on. Eleanor took her hand and led her upstairs to the garret.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Come, come. No questions yet."

Eleanor opened the heavy wooden doors and led Blair inside. Then she passed her and went to a corner to take a huge object, wrapped in white sheets, and bring it back to the center of the room.

"What's that?" Blair asked out of curiosity.

Eleanor smiled at her and started to unwrap the package. It was a mannequin with a beautiful white wedding dress on it.

"Oh mom." Blair smiled genuinely. The next minute, her mother did something that Blair hadn't expected. Eleanor kneeled down beside her and took both of her hands in hers. She kissed the backs of Blair's hands and looked up at her with watery eyes.

"My child, please forgive me for forcing you into this marriage. When you were born, your father and I promised to never do that to you like our parents had done to us. But I want to be honest with you, Blair. This marriage is our last chance at a bearable life. I'm so sorry for putting this burden onto you. Please forgive me."

Never in her life had Blair seen her mother so emotional or in such a pleading state. She tugged on Eleanor's hand to bring her back to her feet. Her mother did as her daughter wanted. Blair hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, mom. I understand. And I know that you had to suffer a lot when dad ran away. However, you still held your head up high and I shall always envy you for that. And this marriage won't be a burden. Jack Bass is hardly the worst match and I do like him. I think he's going to be a good husband," Blair assured her.

Eleanor kissed her forehead. "I wish you all the luck in the world for this marriage. You deserve it."

* * *

After lunch, a carriage made its way up in front of their mansion. Blair jumped off from the armchair that she previously sat in and ran over to the window.

"Blair, don't be like that. Take a seat and look relaxed, child." Eleanor patted the space next to her on the sofa. Blair hesitantly sat down and laid her hands in her lap.

"No! Here, take the patchwork and pretend to be working on it. Otherwise, he'll think that you're lazy!" Eleanor hissed.

"Mother," Blair started to lecture just when they heard a sharp knock on the door. Their loyal maid, Dorota, was already at the door and opened it for their guest. She led him into the living room. Jack entered the room with a huge grin, but it fell as soon as he spotted the patchwork in Blair's hands.

Blair realized this immediately and put it away.

"Good day, Ladies," Jack nodded.

"Good day, Mr. Bass," they both answered in union.

"So… Miss Blair, are you ready to travel to the city with me today?" he asked.

Blair smiled, nodded, and rose from her seat.

"I assume you will send a maid with us, Misses Waldorf?" Jack asked politely.

"Yes, Dorota will escort you," Eleanor nodded.

"Very well. I do not want to rush you, but I am afraid that I must. Would you mind if we start our journey right now?" Jack's voice turned impatient.

"Not at all. Dorota!" Eleanor went into the hallway and instructed the maid to fetch Blair's sun-umbrella and handkerchief.

Jack eyed the patchwork again with pursed lips. Blair watched him carefully.

"I didn't take you for one who enjoyed typical housewife matters, Blair," Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not. My mother made me," Blair answered honestly.

Jack gave her a smile. "I appreciate your honesty, Blair."

"So do I."

"Let's go," Jack said. He offered his arm and Blair took it.

* * *

The carriage ride took place in complete silence. Blair felt that Jack wasn't too happy that they weren't alone. As they reached the city, almost an hour later than when they had left, Blair decided to try and break the awkward silence.

"We have luck today. The weather is beautiful," Blair exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it is. Now how about we stop at the tailor's shop first," Jack suggested.

"Tailor's shop? For your suit?" Blair asked.

"No, for your dress actually," Jack nodded.

"Um, Sir, thank you for the offer, but I already have one."

"How so?"

"My mother gave hers to me."

Jack pursed his lips again. "Well that's a genuine offer, but I'm afraid that I am not fine with it. I want you to have your own one. As a matter of fact, I already saw one on my last trip to the village. I would like for you to take a look at it. Will you do that for me, Blair?"

Blair nodded and didn't dare talk back. Instead, she just shut up and thought about a way to explain it to her mother later.

* * *

Jack led Blair into the best tailor's shop and told them to show Blair the dress. As soon as she spotted the beautiful gown, made of white silk with a gorgeous hopped skirt, her eyes brightened.

Jack spotted Blair's fascinated gaze and smirked. He knew that he had won.

"Do you like it?"

"I…I… it's so beautiful. But please, you do not have to do this, Sir," Blair whispered.

"It's Jack to you. And if you like it, then you should have it. So again, do you like it?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, I do, _Jack_," Blair told him with a nod.

Jack turned around and gave the staff member of the shop a harsh glare. "Get the dress fitted on her, now."

Before Blair knew it, Jack was gone and she was put in the dress. It looked gorgeous on her and Dorota almost cried.

"Do I fair well, Dorota?" Blair asked. She couldn't suppress her bright smile.

"Very much so, Miss Blair."

"Wedding is going to be so lovely!" Dorota cheered.

Blair smiled and nodded.


	5. Change through rapprochement

Blair had never been so nervous in her entire life. Her mother and Dorota had helped her put on the many layers of underclothing and now, her brand new wedding dress. Her hair was fixed with the veil and even her eye makeup was finished. Blair was just about to put on the last pieces of jewelry when she heard her mother's voice.

"Ten minutes until the ceremony will begin, dear," Eleanor sad after she dismissed Dorota to have a minute alone with her daughter.

"I know," Blair nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Honey, are you nervous?" Eleanor asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes," Blair admitted.

"You need to stop biting your lip. Otherwise, your teeth are going to be red, sweetheart," Eleanor snapped as she came closer to Blair to check her daughter's makeup. "He's going to be a good husband," her mother nodded confidently. However, her innermost feelings told her otherwise. But who was she to bring that up now? She was the one who set up the marriage, after all.

"I think so too," Blair responded.

"You're beautiful, honey," Eleanor whispered.

"Thank you." Blair smiled appreciatively at her mother.

"You're welcome. Dear, there's something you must know about wifely duties on the night of your wedding. I do not know how to start this talk, but…" Eleanor started to explain carefully.

Blair held up her hand to signal her mother to stop speaking.

"It's fine, mother. I know everything there is worth knowing," Blair stated.

"Really? How so?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"Serena," Blair shrugged.

"I see," Eleanor frowned. She took both of Blair's hands and squeezed them gently.

"I love you, my pretty little daughter." Eleanor had some tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Mother," Blair smiled. Something deep inside told Blair that her mother was hiding something, but right now, her mind was set on many other things.

* * *

The wedding ceremony and the celebration felt so surreal to Blair. Suddenly, she stood at the end of the aisle, led there by some relative of her mother. The man shook hands with Jack who smiled at her.

The whole time the Father told about the holy bound of marriage and such, Blair stared at him. He smiled at her sometimes, but the rest of the time his eyes tried to avoid her. He seemed to feel intimidated by her. Blair on the other hand was curious to listen to him. Her mind wandered to her father who was missing for so long now.

Twenty years ago he had stood there and vowed the same things to her mother. Blair begged that her husband was a better one.

She knew that her parents had fought often all the time. She promised to herself that she wouldn't do that. Blair was a stubborn woman, but she didn't want to become the same her mother was. So she promised herself to be the best wife she could be. When she gave Jack a side glance, she saw that he gave the priest a bored look from time to time, but the rest of it, his eyes were on her. She liked the idea of having someone all to herself in her life.

* * *

When Jack led her out of the church and into the carriage that awaited them, he helped Blair in.

As soon as they sat in it, Jack turned towards Blair and cupped her left cheek.

"Are you okay, Blair?" he asked gently.

"I am," Blair nodded and forced a smile on her lips.

"You don't look as happy as a newly wedded wife should," Jack stated and pursed his lips a bit.

"I am sorry, Jack. It's not your fault; I loved the wedding and everything. It was beautiful. Thank you so much," Blair assured him.

"Then what upsets you, love?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't want to sound selfish." Blair's eyes fell to the floor.

"Do tell," Jack almost commanded.

"One person was missing today. Although I shouldn't miss him, I wish my father would have been here," Blair said and her eyes watered up.

Jack gulped. Comforting? He didn't know how to do that. He lifted her up to sit in his lap. One hand held her head softly pressed down to his shoulder, the other one patted her back.

"I'm sorry," Blair sobbed.

"Don't be. You're allowed. And you're right. He should have been here. Although I know the reasons he's not. Maybe you should be thankful though, honey. He might have ruined the marriage ceremony with all the talk about him." Jack tried his best to comfort her.

"Thanks," Blair nodded and then did something that took both of them off guard. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She didn't know why she did it. So she blushed while Jack looked at her stunned.

They both sat there in silence for a moment before Jack started to chuckle.

"You're truly a tease," Jack whispered and Blair blushed even more.

"I…I…I don't want you to think lowly of me, sir," Blair whispered.

"Hush, Blair. First: I told you not to call me that and second I could never think of you low. You're my wife," Jack smiled at her. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. Blair rested her cheek on his shoulder. In this very moment, Blair felt safe for the first time in many years and a feeling warmed Jack's stomach up he'd almost forgotten about – joy. Joy that he found himself such a beautiful and kind wife. A person no one could take away from him.

He wasn't lonely anymore. And neither was Blair.


	6. Bound forever

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Please read!**

**So, this is the wedding night scene and yes, it is indeed steamy. That's why the rating of the story will change to M now. **

**Shelby beta'ed and wrote some parts of it for me. And my amazing reader Ronan03 approved it, so I hope you'll like it too. **

* * *

So this was it. Blair felt sick to her stomach. Her new maid, Mary, had showed her and Jack's bedroom and helped her out of the Wedding dress, corset, and hoop. Now, she was only in her slip and pantalets. She dismissed Mary and waited for Jack.

Blair sat down on the bed and started to bit her nails. A nasty habit of hers that always came back when Blair was really nervous. Jack slowly opened the door and came in. He smiled genuinely at her. Blair felt like an idiot. She took her hands from her mouth and folded them in her lap.

"No need to be nervous, gorgeous," Jack told her.

Blair returned the smile, but her eyes still told otherwise. Jack shook his head slightly and sat down beside her.

"Blair," he whispered. Blair turned her gaze to him. Jack cupped her cheeks. "Do you trust me?"

Blair nodded. Jack stood up and Blair practically jumped from the bed herself. Jack chuckled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lightly, before he propped the pillows up in the middle of the headboard, threw back the covers, and put her on the pillows. He started to undress himself and Blair started to bite her nails again.

Jack threw his suit jacket on a chair and kicked off his shoes and socks. He saw her and stopped his motions. Blair eyed him carefully and stopped her motions as well, but her finger was still in her mouth.

Jack sighed and reached to touch her hand. But Blair put her hands fast again in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she breathed and her eyes fell.

"Don't be. Maybe this will calm your nerves a bit." Jack took a deep, meaningful breath. " I don't want you to hurt because that hurts me," Jack assured her. Blair's eyes widened. He did care about her. Someone cared about her. Blair had missed that feeling incredibly.

"Thank you," Blair returned. Jack laughed softly and started to take his clothes off further.

"Blair?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know about this?" Jack pointed at her and him.

"A bit. Serena told me once," Blair admitted but regretted it immediately. What would he think of her when she'd talked about this before?

"Of course she did," Jack hissed. "I want you to forget everything your floozy little friend told you."

"She said it'll hurt," Blair whispered. Jack was only in his undergarment when he crawled beside her on the bed. He lay on his side and started to caress her stomach. Blair held her breath.

"Blair, I won't let it hurt. I promise," he whispered before he kissed her cheek and went farther down to her neck. Jack made a quick move and straddled her legs.

He pulled her slowly closer towards him to remove the slip. Blair lifted her arms so that he could put it off, but quickly covered herself with her hands afterwards.

Jack chuckled softly as he pushed her back in the pillows and leaned closer to kiss her like she hadn't been kissed before. Blair closed her eyes and let him softly massage her lips with his before she felt him press him tongue in her mouth and touch hers. Blair was confused for a second before she decided to be brave for once and return the gesture. Jack laughed softly once again.

"I see, you're rather enjoying this," he said as he pulled back a bit. Blair smiled shyly.

Jack started to kiss her cheeks and went further down. Blair gasped, once he reached her breasts which she still covered. Jack put his hands around her wrists and pulled her hands off. He looked like a child on Christmas Day, Blair thought.

Jack started to suck on her nipples gently and Blair winkled her hips unknowingly. Jack's hands wandered down to the hem of her pantalets and started to pull them off. Blair, not too long ago very frighten for this moment, now helped him by pushing herself up a bit.

After he roamed her body in every way imaginable he let his hand trail down her flat stomach. She eyed him with both curiosity and slight fear. He quickly kissed her lips to assure her that he would not hurt her. Once he felt she was relaxed he grazed her inner thigh with his fingertips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Blair shivered. She had never had a man down there before. Hell, no one had ever been so personal with her.

He smirked, "I need to see if you're ready. I want to see how wet I make you, beautiful." She blushed slightly at the compliment and also because she felt the bed beneath her soaked with her juices already. His hand touched her warm center and he slid a finger through her folds softly. Jack found her most sensitive spot and when he started to rub her clit in light circles, Blair's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Feels good?" Jack asked with a smirk. Blair started to breathe heavier. She gave him a short nod as answer.

"Well, you certainly are ready," he murmured. She nodded her head, perhaps a little too eagerly and looked to him for what to do next. He quickly showed her.

Jack lay down on her and Blair did her best to hold herself open for him. Jack reached his hand down and guided his manhood inside her. Blair only flinched for a second before she enjoyed the feeling of him being inside her. After all, Serena had been right. It did feel amazingly good.

Jack's sweat mingled with Blair's and it turned her on even more. He started to pull out and push in again. Blair moaned.

"You like that, my little vixen?" Jack whispered to her "Well, this is just the start."

When Blair started to breathe in a short and heavy manner, Jack started to go faster. Blair groaned in approval and Jack pushed himself deeper inside.

Suddenly, a heated feeling started to build up in Blair's lower belly. It felt good and made her want more. Her pupils dilated and she reached up to grab hold of his shoulders. She pulled him further down onto her petite form in an animalistic movement. It was strange, but it just came to her naturally, like she had done so all of her life.

Her brown curls stuck to her face as she slightly parted her lips to release a moan that sounded similar to a whine. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, but then she gasped, afraid that she had hurt him.

"Shh… You have no need to worry about my well-being, Love. Claw all you'd like," he smirked. She returned an excited grin and her nails punctured his skin. He hissed, but then attacked her lips with his own. His hips came up and went down in swift, but raw motions. She trembled and shook beneath him. Her legs felt like jelly, yet she was so tense. It was amazing in the most erotic of ways.

"J-J-Jack… Oh!" His wife cried. Her back arched and she thrust her hips up and down in rhythmic motion with his. It allowed him to go even deeper, even harder. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her arms grabbed onto the headboard. She started to hit her head back and forth into the mountain of pillows. Her whole body vibrated.

"Just let yourself come, Blair. It's only natural. But look at me," he demanded, but his tone of voice was still sincere. She obeyed immediately and her head stopped flopping like a fish out of water. She pushed the back of her head into the cushions and kept her doe brown eyes with his icy blue.

"That's it. That's my girl." He nodded and smiled in approval. She smiled, but then her mouth opened wide. She started let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. Two tears of pure bliss and joy ran down her cheeks. This truly had felt like heaven. At least what Blair imagined it to be like.

Blair starred in the the deep blue eyes of her husband which were glued on her face. Her legs started to twitch then. He was so used to going inside her by then though he kept his steady pace. She watched in amazement as his expression changed. He had to bite down hard on his lower lip and the vein in his forehead throbbed. He looked pained, but only because the immense about of sexual tension needed to be released.

"You-you'll feel my seed inside of you," Jack rasped. He kissed her lips again, but then had to jerk back. His body convoluted in the natural, sexual experience.

But soon she could not pay attention to what was happening with his body. She felt very hot, cold, and then hot again. A cry of pure ecstasy came from her lips as she reached her peak. He smiled in a crazed way as he felt her cum on his manhood.

"Oh my…!" Jack came inside of her. He had never had such pleasure or filled someone so much. She gasped at the feel of it and gripped onto his body despite her declining strength. Then he fell on top of her and buried his nose into her curls.

It was dead silent in the room for a few moments. It was filled with the sweet aroma of their pleasured scents combined and dimly lit. She closed her eyes, him still inside of her, and smiled in fulfillment. Or was she completely satisfied yet? She contemplated that, but then gasped when he finally pulled out. She suddenly felt less complete than before.

Jack rolled of off her, lay on his side and pulled her as close against him as possible.

"God, you're the best thing in my life. I swear," Jack whispered.

Blair pulled back a bit and kissed him. Afterwards she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

After several minutes and just when Jack thought that this was his personal heaven, Blair pushed herself a bit up and smirked at him.

"What?" Jack smirked in return.

Blair leaned in as close as she could to his ear and whispered seductively "Again."

Jack laughed before he kissed her again and obliged her wish.

In this moment Jack realized that he truly cared for her. And her eyes told him that she cared for him too. He wouldn't let anyone take this feeling away from them. Ever.


	7. Nothing else matters

A/N: Hey guys. I'm very sorry it took me so long to put this up but I've been very busy with work.

The LINKS to **PICTURES **of some of the things in this story are in my **PROFILE**. Make sure you take a look at them and please don't forget to vote on the **POLL**. Because by Wednesday I'll close it and then do with Chuck in this story what you voted for.

Beta'ed by Shelby. More love to her for it! :-*

Btw: this is rather short but I promise all other chapters will be long again!

**I forgot to mention someting: I haven't answered the reviews of the last chapter because somehow my alerts got disabled! So sorry for that. I'll answer all of them from now on again!**

* * *

"Good morning," her sweet, soft voice whispered into Jack's ear. A soft giggle followed and he couldn't help, but wakeup with a bright smile on his face. Blair sat beside him in nothing but a short slip. She held a cup of coffee in her right hand while the other caressed her husband's shoulder softly.

"You're still sleepy?" she cooed.

Jack blinked until his eyes were open. The bright sun lit up the room. "How late is it?" he asked.

"I don't know really, but your maid pursed her lips at me when I went downstairs to get you this?" Blair offered the cup. He pushed himself up so that he could sit against the pillows comfortably.

"You went downstairs only dressed in this?" Jack frowned, but his voice was still rather sweet.

"Yes. I didn't know it was such a problem. Is it a problem?" His wife frowned. He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"If only the maid saw you this time, then no. But I'd much rather keep all of this pretty sight to myself, my little butterfly," Jack informed her and then took a sip of his steaming coffee.

"Butterfly?" Blair smiled.

"That's what you are to me. _**My**_ little butterfly." He nodded and took another drink from his cup. "Tell me, how do you feel?" Jack's face turned a bit more serious then.

She did catch his slightly worried eyes, but decided to skip the topic. "Good. How about you?" Blair asked innocently.

He smirked, "Don't you play dumb with me, my sweet little wife. You know what I meant."

"I'm fine. But it shall be even better soon." Blair looked down, a slight red flushed to her cheeks.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm your husband. You can talk to me about everything, Blair," Jack told her before he kissed her cheek.

In response, she smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do today, Princess?" her husband asked her before he took another large sip from the cup.

"I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to be out in the fields? I know that the cotton harvest must be soon," Blair wondered.  
"You're so smart, my little butterfly, but no. Today is about me and my newly wedded wife," Jack told her with a smirk before he leaned over to peck her lips. "Nothing else matters."

* * *

"You, bring the new white horse!" Jack hissed towards one of the worker boys. He let his work drop and made a run towards the stables.

Jack stood in front of the huge mansion, dressed in one of his better suits. He had inherited it from his father. Blair was still inside, getting ready. He was never really patient but his new wife was the exception, in everything. And that had been since the first time he saw her, that day at the Van der Woodsen's home. He had known in that instance that he wanted her. Then when he talked with her, he had started to fall for her. Now, he deeply cared for her. It was a feeling he had never really experienced and yet something he didn't want to never be without again.

"I'm ready!" Blair announced as she left the house. She wore light blue day dress with darker details of that same color.

"You look beautiful, dear," Jack whispered to her when she stood in front of him. Blair pecked him on the lips. The maid that had followed her outside gasped loudly and he chuckled.

Blair ignored both of them and pretended that nothing happened. Jack loved her for it.

"Oh, look!" Blair shouted in excitement when the boy brought a beautiful white horse to them.

"I know, my little butterfly. May I introduce to you, your new horse?" Jack said in an amused tone.

"It's mine?" Blair gasped. She looked amazed when she started to pet the animal.

"It is. Want to give it a name?"

"Well, I need to know if it's a stallion or a mare first."

"Mare."

"Huh, she's white like the pedals of a daisy. I'd like to name her Daisy," Blair stated. She nodded to make her point. Jack laughed softly.

"Daisy it is then." Jack got up in the saddle before he held out his hand for her. Blair frowned, but took it. He pulled her up, with some help of the boy. He placed Blair marginally in front of him and held her firm. "And now, a little ride around our land. You need to see what we own, don't you?"

Jack gave the boy who brought the horse to them a stern look. "Make sure that lunch is ready set at three o'clock where I told you."

The boy nodded and ran off.

"Where is the place we'll have lunch?" Blair asked curious.

"You'll see." Jack told her and gave her a peck on the lips.


	8. The secrets that we hide

**Author's Note:**

**You guys, I need a beta for this story. Someone who read it from the beginning and preferably can see the hints in the context because yes, this will be more than fluff. Some drama is coming up in (what I planned for it) third act. We're in the middle of act two right now btw. So if you like to proofread the upcoming chapters for me and have some ideas and input: I'd love that. Please PM me then.**

**The pictures of the rooms are up in my PROFILE as usual. Please take a look at them.**

_Beta'ed by Holly. Thank you for doing the beta job._

xoxo

They sat on a romantic little place next to he river. Jack had pulled Blair in his lap and feed her with grapes. She rested her head against his shoulder and took in the view.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?" Jack returned.

"This is like heaven. At least what I think it would be like." Blair admitted.

Jack laughed softly before he lifted her chin and kissed her. Blair hesitated for a second before she opened her mouth and granted entrance for his tongue. Never before in her life had she expected that a kiss could be that intense. Nor that she could feel that wanted.

But when she felt his hand on the hem of her dress, she reached for it and pulled his hand to her chest, holding it close with her own.

"Not here." Blair demanded stern but in a soft voice.

"Why not? No one's here." Jack told her as he tried to capture her lips with his own again.

"I ask you to." Blair stated.

"Okay." Jack sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Blair returned before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Blair, why are you so worried about this?" Jack wondered after a moment.

Blair took a deep breath. "Look, this may be hard for you to understand but my reputation is all I have left. And now, that I am your wife and have to represent you and your family name it's even more important." Blair told him with a serious face.

"I don't care about the worries and thoughts of other people." Jack returned with a frown.

"But I do, Jack. You know what my father did…"

"Still I'm here. I married you though. Blair you belong with me. The only person you should worry about is me."

"And I do." Blair smiled and nodded. Jack answered by kissing her on the forehead.

They both chuckled a bit.

"I feel like a young fool in love." Jack stated with a soft frown

"You are. At least I hope you're in love." Blair returned with a huge smile on her perfect pink lips.

"Are you?" she asked a moment later.

"Yes."

"Let's ride back to the home. I've another surprise for you!"

xoxo

Blair wondered where Jack was leading her. They went to a part of the house she hadn't seen yet. It was the to the some room of the house she hadn't seen before. The room was in that part of the house that looked like a small tower over the porch.

Much to her surprise, the dark wood door lead to a rather great room which looked like a man's home bureau.

"This is your office at home?" Blair said confused.

"That too. But there's something else." Jack walked to the last shelf in the wall. The shelves which reached from the ceiling to the floor were made of beautiful marble wood. Jack smirked when Blair frowned even more. He took some pieces of decoration from a shelf and put them aside before he lifted a shelf blank and it revealed a little crank handle.

"Come here, try it." Jack instructed her and Blair did it immediately. Her curiosity was a strong part of her identity and Jack was about to learn it soon.

She started to swirl the crank handle and one of the other shelves started to move. Blair's mouth fall open.

"A secret door!" she exclaimed excited.

"Smart girl." Jack chuckled.

Once the shelf was completely detached from the wall, Blair made a quick move to get behind but Jack grabbed her and pulled her against him gently.

"Not so fast, love." Jack walked over to opening in the wall and showed Blair a little staircase which lead upwards to another door. In front of the staircase there was a hole in the floor.

"See, that's another little tricky part here. It's supposed to keep those who aren't welcome up there known before they reach the door by falling because of this. Would you have seen it, if I hadn't show you?"

"No."

Jack nodded. " Now you can go upstairs. But be careful, honey."

Blair walked quickly up the stairs and pushed the door open. She stopped breathing and took a look around. A wonderful room with large windows and a floor as white as snow was behind it. It didn't have much furniture but Blair wasn't bother by it a bit.

"Wow." Blair breathed.

"It's all yours, angel." Jack exclaimed.

"I heard about this room before." Blair told him.

"What?" Jack furrowed.

"I said, I heard about this room before. Your nephew, Charles Bass told me about it but I never believed him." Blair explained.

"What did he say?" Jack pursed his lips.

"That this was his grandmother's wonderroom." Blair returned while she took the room in.

Jack pursed his lips.

"Now it's your room, butterfly." Jack stated.

"Thank you, sweetie." Blair said as she pulled Jack in an embrace and kissed him on the lips.

While Jack deepened the kiss, a mysterious man rode up the inlay to the house.


	9. I want you to be safe

A/N: This is a improved, hopefully now mistake free, repost. Update shall follow soon.

* * *

Just when they got back downstairs and Jack closed the secret door, someone knocked on the front door.

"Mister Bass! The sheriff is here."

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Blair frowned but stayed calm.

"Butterfly, why don't you stay here while I go downstairs and talk to him. I'll come back here when we're done." Jack commanded in a light manner.

"Okay." Blair said and nodded. Jack smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left.

Blair walked over to the bookshelf and took an edition of Shakespeare's Othello. She sat down in the chair behind the desk and started to read.

* * *

"Sheriff. Long time, no see." Jack seethed when he entered his living room in which the man stood who gave him a devilish grin.

"Ah, dear Mr. Bass. Congratulations to your wedding. I hear your wife's quite pretty. Pity I haven'T seen her yet." The older, chubbier man snearled.

"And it's going to stay that way. What do you want here, Clyde? Speak or leave." Jack returned sternly. He wasn't in the mood for that type of games today.

"Everywhere you go, they talk about the war. Fools, not even knowing what it will mean for us." Clyde sighed, starting to play with the hem of his hat while doing so.

"Well, you're probably the only one who doubts a huge victory of the South. Don't let anyone here it." Jack warned. He shared the opinion but speaking it out loud was like treason these days.

"Don't tell me you're all up for it." Clyde asked with an quirked eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not. But right now, with tons of fools out there who state the every different opinion, I rather keep my mouth shut." Jack replied with a shrug.

Clyde nodded and started to walk around. "I hope it will stay that way."

"If not, we can't change it. We have to protect what we have then. Until then we should enjoy what we have." Jack stated and Clyde nodded once again, only with a genuinely smile on his face now.

"You talk like a young fool in love." Clyde snickered.

"I'm not all that young anymore." Jack replied in a dismissing tone, already leaving the room to go back upstairs.

* * *

Blair sighed and looked around. She had read all Shakespeare pieces before and this room was way too interesting. She walked over to the bookshelves and let her fingers run over them. She stopped when she spotted a rather small painting. It showed an older men with two boys. One of them with blond hairs and blue eyes and the other looked much the same only with more friendly eyes. The smaller boy was Jack, she could tell. The other two men in the picture looked very stern while there was some rest of childish joy in Jack's face. He must have been about ten or eleven while the older boy, which she guessed must have been Bartholomew, Chuck's dad looked like sixteen.

"This was one year before my father died." Jack stated from the doorway. Blair took a step back and looked over to him.

"Don't be afraid, it's fine. This was probably the last summer I had been happy as a kid." Jack said as he stopped beside her. Blair saw who his thoughts started to wander back there. She didn't dare to speak up. A part of her wanted to comfort him but another, bigger part wanted to know more of this man she agreed to spend her life with. "When Pa died, Bart became the man of the house. He married soon after. His wife's name was Evelyn. They had their son about two, three years later. Evelyn died a day or two after the birth. It broke Bart's heart for good. He was always to hard to the boy. I tried to somehow interact but yeah, you know how it turned out." Jack's face turned into a cruel smirk.

"You're a good person." Blair whispered.

"Am I?" Jack asked her sarcastically.

"I only know you as a kind, caring person." Blair protested softly. She was still battling between touching him or just continue to talk like they did.

"That's because you only know me for those last few days, Blair." Jack told her honestly, watching her and his eyes turned sadly.

Blair shook her head and took his hands. She pulled on them then and kissed him on the lips.

"You're not alone anymore, Jack." Blair said then, not figuring that she just guessed his biggest fear.

Jack nodded and hugged her.

"Blair, the visitor that just came by was the Sheriff. He said that we might have to face difficult times ahead soon. A war might coming up."

"A war? So it's not just talk then." Blair asked.

"I don't think so anymore." Jack returned.

"You don't have to go fight, have you?" Blair asked as she searched for his eyes.

"Maybe." Jack avoided her gaze.

"No!" Blair stated afraid.

"If I do have to leave, I want to make sure you're safe. I'll show you a place soon you can hide whenever it gets dangerous. I need you to promise me you won't ever show anyone else it though. It's only for you." Jack said softly before he kissed her forehead.

"Okay. But I don't want you to go." Blair said in a childish manner. Jack kissed her forehead again.

"I know."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were on their way towards a small forest not far from their house. Suddenly, Jack stopped and jumped from his horse. He helped Blair from hers then and lead her down a small path through rather dark brush.

"Where are we going?" Blair wondered as she followed Jack.

"You'll see. Come on, butterfly." Jack said as he pulled her along.

Some minutes later, they arrived in front of a wooden damper. Jack pulled on it and it revealed the opening to something that looked like a cave.

Jack took a candle from his jacket and light it.

"Don't be afraid love, take my hand." Jack said as he offered his hand and took a firm grip on her hand.

Blair did as she told and followed Jack.

"This is an old coal mine. No one knows about it but Me, Chuck and now you. Everyone else who knew it is dead by now." Jack stopped after some more steps and light some candles in candleholders along the wall.

"You can't go much further, that wouldn't be save. Did you memorize the way here?" Jack urged, taking hold of Blair's cheeks. His intense glare bored into Blair's eyes and she nodded.

"Yes." Blair said.

"Good. In case you need to hide, I want you to always have a basket with food ready to take with you and come here. There's a little creek with good water right nearby, I'll show you when we leave. It's not the most comfortable or nicest place in the world, but as I said. In case you need to hide, it will do." Jack told her once again.

"Thank you for showing me this." Blair told him after a moment.

"I care for you, Blair. More than anything. Let's leave." Jack said as he took her hand, put out the candles and lead her outside, closing the opening of the mine carefully again.

* * *

Later the night, after dinner, Blair went upstairs to take a bath. Her new maid, Jack employed only for her, Ruby, helped her. Afterwards she came in the bedroom to find Jack reading in the bed.

She took a deep breath before she walked over to him. She gently took the book from his hand and placed it delicately on the nightstand. Jack watched her amused.

"Make love to me." Blair whispered before she dropped her nightgown. It left her standing there naked. Jack made a serious face as he got up and kissed her, he lay her down on the bed carefully and took off his clothes.

This night, their sleeping together was entirely different, Blair thought. Much more intense and slower. With way more passion.

Once they were done, Jack reached down to grab their clothes but Blair stopped him. She pushed him on his back and lay down on top of him, pressing her naked body against his. Hugging him almost desperately.

"You will leave me too." She started to sob after a moment.

"What?" Jack wondered.

"Just like my father. You will go and then never come back, isn't that true?" Blair almost snapped. Jack could feel her tears falling on his bare chest.

"No, what makes you think so?" Jack shook his head and held her tighter.

"I just know it. Everyone I love leaves me." Blair sobbed more.

"I won't." Jack stated softly. "You love me?" he whispered.

"Yes." Blair nodded against his chest "Yes I love you." Jack petted her hair until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping he took the comforter and lied it above both of them, still holding Blair like she had placed herself on him.

"I love you too, butterfly." he whispered. Suddenly, something really strange happened to Jack. He could relate to his brother. For the very first time in long years, he could finally relate to Bart's life when he met Evelyn. With thoughts of his brother and his nephew that was still out there somewhere, he followed his wife into a deep slumber.


End file.
